Hazy Futures
by EtchedInLegend
Summary: HazeClan have always been the ones to guide others. But when a strange group of cats arrive in the lands they traverse, calling themselves the Hunters, things start to go downhill. They cannot run and they cannot hide from this new threat - so what is left but to fight?
1. Prologue

HazeClan:

Leader:

Dartstar - A soft-furred russet spotted she-cat with shining gray eyes.

Deputy:

Palestripe - A soft-furred, lithe, sandy-brown tabby tom with wild amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Ashfeather - A sleek-furred, thin gray tom with yellow-orange eyes.

Warriors:

Blossombranch - A light brown spotted she-cat with wild yellow eyes.

Violetsun - a lithe silver tabby tom with soft blue eyes.

Archtip - A fluffy black-patched tom with chilling green eyes.

Morningbird - A thin-furred mottled golden tom with dazzling brown eyes.

Streamflight - A thin-furred gray she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

Fallowpad - A fluffy gray tom with piercing amber eyes.

Beepelt - A wiry cream she-cat with pretty green eyes.

Berrywhisker - A mottled tan tom with handsome golden eyes.

Apprentices:

None as of yet

Queens:

Aspenwing - A soft-furred brown she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Quailkit (patched brown she-kit with green eyes), Starlingkit (black tom-kit with blue eyes)_

Lightchest - A gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes.

 _Silverkit (silver tabby she-kit w/ blue eyes), Graykit (gray tabby tom-kit w/blue eyes), Waterkit (silver tabby tom-kit with a white chest and green eyes)_

Breezefall - A gray mottled she-cat with sparkling hazel eyes.

 _Ashenkit (fluffy gray she-kit with amber eyes)_

A long time ago, the original five clans grew too big for them to all exist at the lake. The wild was not able to pick off cats fast enough to counteract the rate of their growth, and as medicine cats got more and more apt at their craft, sickness threatened cats less and less, until greencough was nothing but a distant legend. Peace reigned, as well, for the Clans had grown wise enough to realize that they were better working together than they were apart.

They could not just kick out a Clan, as each Clan would fight tooth and claw to remain in their homes. Plus, many cats had friends past the borders and the loss of a Clan would sadden the others. The shame of what they had done to SkyClan in the past also hung over their heads, and the Clans knew that if they ever pulled that again it would be more than a scolding they would get by StarClan.

The Clans could do nothing but wait for a sign, slowly starving in their own territories. And a sign they did receive - or rather, signs certain cats did receive. The wise, benevolent ancestors came down from the stars and contacted all kinds of cats across all of the five clans. They informed each one of their destiny - to go out and found a new Clan, out in the wilderness.

But StarClan had a special message for one she-cat. Her name was Hazeheart, and she was a loyal WindClan warrior. She could run as fast as the breeze that whipped at her fur, and would often cast stray glances at the horizon. For this she-cat, as much as she loved her Clan with all of her heart, longed more for the sight of something new, the distant lands spoke of in the very wind that she watched.

And StarClan knew this. That is why they gave her a special task. Instead of travelling once and staying there forever - which they knew she would despise - she was tasked with being the Guider. It was her job to guide the new cats from the Clans and lead them to where they would settle down and found new Clans. Every Clan knows of the Guider, for they were the ones who brought them to where they are today.

Indeed, the Guider is the most important of all positions. They are even given a special, StarClan-touched power. No-one knows what it is, but it is how the Guiders find their way to the perfect territories for new Clans and how they make their way back to the original five Clans.

So when Hazeheart set out to found her Clan, she had a lot of weight on her shoulders. In fact, she wasn't sure she could even do it. Everything seemed to press around her, her destiny confining her more than her Clan's borders had even seemed to. At last, it was her best friend Sungaze who brought her out of her slump. He told her that she didn't have to be afraid of failure, because even if she screwed up in the worst way possible, he would be at her side.

And it was at that point that she knew - even though StarClan had not contacted him, he was coming with her. Their friendship was stronger than any cat could have imagined. And even though he was no medicine cat, he was at her side when she became Hazestar. She could think of no better cat to be her deputy. And although Sungaze died before he could become Sunstar, we remember him as well alongside our founder - for he was as much of a founder as she was. Now, whatever leader guides our Clan has a brilliant bond with their deputy - to honor his courage and the encounter that gave Hazestar confidence in herself."

"That's laaaaame," A small black tom-kit sneered, "Where are the battles? The epic fights as the Guider protects the cowering leaders? What 'bout-"

"I thought it was cute!" The silver she-kit beside him squeaked, "It was about friendship!"

"That's stupid," He snapped back at her, irritation flashing in his blue eyes. He was about to continue when he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck.

"Lemme go!" He yelped, writhing in the grip, struggling even harder when he heard the amused purr that rippled through his mother's chest.

Aspenwing set her son down, although she kept him caged between her paws. "Well, he is definitely Archtip's kit." The patched queen licked him of the top of his ears and laughed when he squirmed around, vocalising various exclamations of disgust.

"StarClan, I don't know how you handle both him and his father," The second queen in the den grinned, "I'm lucky I only have one kit - and that my mate is Fallowpad." Said kit was sleeping soundly in the curve of her stomach, her fluffy gray fur seeming to merge with her mother's own.

The last queen snorted, curling her tail protectively over her three now sleeping kittens. "Be grateful for what you have, Breezefall. Be very grateful. You don't have three demons to deal with."

"Hey!" The silver she-kit yelped, "I can hear you, you know!" Apparently she wasn't asleep yet.

"Sorry sweetie," Lightchest mewed, although amusement still sparkled in her eyes, "You know I Iove you."

She grinned deviously, "More that Graykit and Waterkit?" Breezefall and Aspenwing laughed, caught off-guard by the snarkiness of Silverkit.

Lightchest smiled at her daughter, "You know I love you all equally."

Silverkit stuck her tongue out, "That's what you say every time!"

"Because it's true," Lightchest purred, blinking slowly at her. Silverkit gave up with a huff and turned away from her, burrowing her nose in her tail and falling asleep almost instantly.

"Wow, you handled that well," Aspenfall meowed. "I don't know what I would do if Starlingkit came up to me asking if I liked him better than Quailkit."

Lightchest grinned, "It takes practice."

Somewhere above the three laughing queens, a shooting star blazed its way across the sky, leading them back to the Clans.


	2. Kitten Antics

**Freezingkit of SkyClan: Thank you for the kind review! I really appreciate it~! ^.^ Hopefully this chapter will help you understand the thing about Hazestar and travelling.**

The day had already begun. Birds swooped and soared in the sky, taking advantage of the warm air currents that prevailed across the lands. The sun shone bright overhead, casting its golden rays down onto the ground below, and gracing the hills of the grassland with light.

A russet she-cat yawned, stretching and flicking her ears and tail. Her shining gray eyes cracked open, and she stretched languidly, ears and tail flicking in a relaxed manner. Breathing in deeply, the scent of wildflowers filling her senses, she exhaled, letting her worries leave with a determined huff. Getting to her paws, Dartstar allowed a determined smile to grace her face. Today was going to be a great day, she was sure of it! Now, w-

"Hey!" A yowl interrupted her musings, full of passion and anger. "Give it back!"

An exasperated sigh left Dartstar's mouth. It would be a good day if she and the queens could figure out how to control the kits. But rowdy kits were not her concern currently, and there were much bigger matters at paw. With a final glance at the quarreling kittens, mentally praying for their mothers, Dartstar strode off to go discuss with Palestripe, her deputy and best friend.

"I saw it first!" Silverkit snapped, clutching a brilliant red feather in her mouth. Her brilliant blue eyes were narrowed in anger, and she stood stiff-legged, fur bristling.

"Well I grabbed it first!" Starlingkit snarled back at her, his kitten-claws unsheathed and his body coiled to pounce at the annoying she-kit.

A wail interrupted them, "M-mommy! Starlingkit a-and Silverkit are fighting again!" The cry was interrupted by constant sniffling and sobbing, and both kittens turned angrily to the source of the noise.

"Quailkit!" Starlingkit growled at his sister, "What did I tell you about being a snitch?!" Silverkit stood at his side, nodding with agreement for once.

Quailkit's green eyes were round with terror, and she squeaked, burying her head between her paws. "I-I'm sorry!" The patched she-cat blubbered, tail lashing behind her, "You sc-scared me so much with all your yelling and-!"

"I should teach you a lesson," Silverkit hissed threateningly, about to leap at her with unsheathed claws, when she was grabbed by her scruff.

"And I should teach you a lesson for attempting to attack Quailkit," Lightchest sternly admonished, her voice slightly muffled by holding her daughter's scruff in her mouth. Beside her, Aspenwing held her son in a similar position, although her fur was bristling and fury flashed in her eyes. After all, Quailkit was her kitten.

Aspenwing passed her struggling son off to Breezefall, who held his scruff gently but firmly. Aspenwing crouched down, at eye level with her still bawling daughter. "Are you okay dear?" She asked, giving her a comforting lick between the ears.

Quailkit still had tears streaming down her face but nodded, sniffling and shaking her head to try and stop her crying. "Crybaby!" Starlingkit jeered from where he was held by Breezefall, Silverkit snickering with agreement.

Aspenfall raised her head and glared at her son. "Starlingkit!" She snapped, "Apologize to your sister! Your behavior is unacceptable."

Starlingkit stuck his tongue out, blue eyes flashing with defiance. "I don't want to."

Aspenwing drew herself up, rage clouding her gaze. She started to speak, but Lightchest, who had already set Silverkit down, beat her to it. "As much as I hate to interrupt your lesson," The gray tabby started, "I don't think there is much you can do about his behavior."

Aspenwing gazed at her friend, an incredulous look in her eyes, "What do you mean there isn't much I can do about his behavior? I am his mother!"

Lightchest smiled, "And a very good one at that. However, the kits are restless. They are starting to get HazeClan wander syndrome."

"HazeClan wander syndrome?" Silverkit questioned, while Breezefall laughed. "What in the name of StarClan is that?"

Aspenwing was starting to laugh as well, "That's what the warriors back when we were kits used to call it. It's a longing to wander, to explore, to venture. It's the very heart of what a HazeClan warrior is."

Starlingkit tilted his head - well, as much as he could tilt his head while still hanging from Breezefall's grasp. "So it means being restless?"

Breezefall let go of his scruff gently. "Not entirely. It's a longing to go explore the world like we are supposed to. It's what is driving the warriors crazy. We just want to explore."

"Why don't we then?" Starlingkit asked, eyes gleaming excitedly at the thought of exploring, venturing out in the wild, guiding future Clan leaders to where they would set down roots! It made him giddy just thinking about it.

"You know the rules, dearie." Aspenfall smiled, drawing her kits closer to her with one of her paws, wrapping her tail around them, and purposefully ignoring how Starlingkit hissed at his sister. "No guiding while kits are in the Clan. You have to be apprentices"

"That's a stupid rule!" Silverkit hissed, "We can hold our own! I can handle walking!"

"There is a good reason for it," Lightchest reminded her, "Remember the tale of Petalkit?" Starlingkit and Silverkit rolled their eyes in unison. Quailkit, however, looked excited.

"We know," Starlingkit's mew was scathing, "She was Hazestar's first kit, but she was stupid and wandered off and was killed by a fox or something, and Hazestar was _so_ upset by the loss of that pathetic waste that she decided to ruin it for the rest of us."

Aspenwing frowned at her son, "It was a badger! And be respectful."

The black tom-kit sighed dramatically, "I don't care about some dead cat! I want to wander, I'm so sick and tired of being in this stupid camp, and so is everyone else!" Quailkit looked hesitant, but Silverkit nodded her head vigorously.

The sound of pounding pawsteps interrupted the argument, and all the cats watched as Ashenkit burst into the den. "Wa-waterkit and *huff* Graykit are sneaking out of camp," She panted, obviously out of breath.

"Case in point!" Starlingkit pointed out, but all three queens had already dashed away. Silverkit took the opportunity to make off with the feather, and Starlingkit chased after her with an indignant yowl, "Hey!"

Ashenkit collapsed in her nest, breathing slowly easing up. "S-so…" Quailkit hesitantly started, "Uh- how are you?"

Ashenkit just blinked at her, and Quailkit turned away, anxiety hovering over her like a cloud. The awkward situation only grew worse, and Quailkit let out a sigh of relief when the three queens ducked backn into the den, carrying one writhing and bristling kit, and one calm and collected one.

"We were so close!" Graykit hissed, whipping around and trying to wrench himself out of his mother's grip. "I just want to - let me go!"

His brother and polar opposite, Waterkit, hung calm and collected, managing to look regal even while being held by the scruff. "Can you please put me down?" He politely requested, his manner charming and laid back. Breezefall considered his behavior, and set him down.

"Thank you," He purred, and turned towards the two she-kits. Or, more specifically, Quailkit. "Well hello there lovely~."

Quailkit stammered wildly, a flush coming over her face, "Ah-uhm hhhiiibye? Lohel?" She stuttered, mixing up her words and getting more and more disoriented by the second.

"Stop flirting with my sister you fox-heart!" Starlingkit yowled from where he was tussling with Silverkit, who looked pretty smug as he left her where she was, allowing her to escape with the feather.

The black ball of rage stalked up to Waterkit, eyes flaming. "Leave her alone!" He ignored Aspenwing's gasp at his language, and instead focused on intimidating Waterkit. Unfortunately, his tactics did not seem to be working, as the silver tabby dismissed him with a twitch of his whiskers and a swish of his tail, walking past him without a care in the world.

"Wha- hey! You can't just do that!"

"He just did!" Graykit cackled, eyes lighting up with glee at Starlingkit's displeasure.

"Why you little!" Starlingkit growled, pouncing at the troublemaking tabby, "I'm going to rip your pelt off!"  
Such was another day in HazeClan. Although the scene seemed peaceful - three queens curled around their softly snoring kits - there was a growing level of restlessness and longing to travel among the cats. And in the hills beyond, shadows stalked.


	3. Paws

Starlingkit yawned sleepily as he stumbled to his paws. As soon as he opened his vivid blue eyes, a rush of excitement surged over him. Today he was becoming an apprentice! He didn't care much for the chores, collect moss hunt blah blah whatever. What he was really interested in was the travelling! Which they would start today!

"Wake up wake up!" He whisper-shouted, shaking Quailkit.

His sister groaned sleepily and rubbed at her eyes with her paws. "W-what?" She yawned, "Is it?"

"Today's the day we become apprentices!" He beamed, bouncing up and down on the tips of his toes. "And it's so - awesome!"

Quailkit blinked as her foggy mind registered what he was saying, "Wait! Today? That's happening today?!" Frantically the brown patched she-kit starked grooming herself, drawing long licks over her small, snow-white paws.

Starlingkit stared at her, "What are you doing?"

"Grooming myself!" Quailkit yelped, "I have to look presentable for the Clan!"

All the commotion had caught the attention of Ashenkit, who scratched at her ear idly, "What are you two arguing about this time?" The fluffy gray she-cat shook out her fur, staring at the siblings.

"We're becoming apprentices today!" Starlingkit announced, waking up the few cats who already hadn't been roused by his jabber. He was only met with blank, tired, unimpressed stares. "Why aren't you more excited?!" The 6-moon-old tom angrily exclaimed, "We can start exploring today!"

This caused the entire mass of kits to start muttering among themselves, and Starlingkit smirked in satisfaction as they acknowledged his genius in reminding them what today was, Waterkit and Silverkit bowing at his paws, crying out for him to give them mercy, the queens submitting to him as their superior and -

"Well, we have to get you kits groomed! Good job Silverkit and Quailkit for grooming yourselves already, the rest of you - we'll have to groom you ourselves." Starlingkit's jaw dropped, and Silverkit cracked up at his expression. Quailkit blushed and stared at her paws as Starlingkit howled about how his own sister had betrayed him.

After Starlingkit had been groomed to perfection by Aspenwing, she placed him down next to the cackling Silverkit. "I hate you," He groaned, which made her laugh harder.

Graykit squirmed out of his mother's reach, "Eww! Get off me, I'm fine!" Lightchest just sighed and gave up, grooming the patiently waiting Waterkit.

With a huff Graykit sat down next to Silverkit and Starlingkit. "Who do you want as your mentors?" He asked, "I'm _obviously_ going to get Dartstar as mine."

"Leaders can't even mentor you mouse brain!" Silverkit retorted, "They're too busy guiding!"

Graykit rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, whatever. Then Palestripe will mentor me, because he's the deputy!" Silverkit groaned, and cuffed him over the ears.

"No way the deputy would mentor someone like you," Silverkit smirked, swishing her tail with a self-important look on her face, "Palestripe would mentor a clever, intelligent, amazing cat before he would ever mentor you."

"And pray tell," Starlingkit interrupted her before she could continue, "Who is this clever, intelligent, amazing cat? I don't see anyone like that around here, unless you are talking about me, of course." Silverkit's eyes flashed with fury before she calmed her bristling fur.

"You must be blind as well as stupid," She sniped, raising her chin, "I was talking about me. As in, the cat who is better than you in every way possible."

Starlingkit bristled, but before he could retort, Ashenkit broke in, "Sorry to interrupt…," The quiet she-cat started, glancing between the two of them. Graykit had already wandered off, opting to pester Quailkit instead of waste his time with the bickering duo.

"You aren't interrupting anything," Silverkit purred pleasantly, covering an indignant Starlingkit's mouth with her long, fluffy tail. "I was about finished with him anyways." Starlingkit snapped at her tail, but Silverkit whisked it away just in time.

"Right…," Ashenkit muttered skeptically, amber eyes narrowed, "Anyways, I was about to inform you two that Ashfeather is taking an apprentice this time around. Just so you were aware that medicine cat is an option."

Starlingkit rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no. I'm not going to sit in a stuffy old den with plants - and Ashfeather for that matter. That old fleabag is practically dead on his paws already. I'm not putting up with that."

Ashenkit frowned, and was about to say something (most likely regarding his lack of respect), but Silverkit piped up. "As much as I like high reputation and being trusted with important tasks, I'm not particularly interested in medicine cat."

"I-I agree," Came a shaky mew from behind them, "I wouldn't like being a medicine cat." All three cats turned in surprise to find a bashful Quailkit, who was scuffing her paws in the dusty earth below her.

"You?" Starlingkit asked rhetorically, a puzzled expression gracing his face. "I thought you were into staying out of things and other quiet mouse-dung like that."

"Language!" Ashenkit spat, but no-one paid her any mind.

"Well," Quailkit started, green eyes focused on her paws, "I don't think I would be good in a stressful environment like that."

"Please," Starlingkit scoffed, "What is stressful about that?" Ashenkit's miffed expression grew more and more with every word that he spoke.

"Look, it's _very_ stressful, okay?" Ashenkit snapped, fury flaming in her amber eyes, "It's one of the only jobs in the Clan where you can actually mess up and kill someone. A lot rests on your shoulders."

"So why don't you be one?" Waterkit, who had randomly hopped into their conversation to get away from Graykit, asked.

Ashenkit shrugged, "I've considered it. I don't have an overwhelming passion for herbs, but I wouldn't mind being a medicine cat. Communicating with StarClan sounds cool as well."

"Then it's settled," Graykit announced, jumping into the center of the group. Graykit was the unofficial leader of all of the kits, and he had a passion for commanding and leading others as well. Unfortunately, this means that he came into conflict with authority often, as he saw himself as his own authority, so to speak.

Starlingkit backed up with a hiss, "Get out of my face, mange-pelt!" Graykit snarled back at him, but let it go. It was the day of their apprenticeship after all, and getting into a fight might delay the entire Clan from travelling.

Speaking of the apprentice ceremony, Dartstar finally called from the center of the Valley, where she had found a rock to stand on. "All cats old enough to carve their own paths, gather here in front of your leader for a Clan meeting."

Quailkit started breathing fast, "Oh StarClan, oh StarrrrClann." The tiny she-cat was clearly panicked, anxiety causing her to pace from side-to-side, twitching with jittery nerves. Starlingkit sighed and pressed his pelt against hers, in a rare display of brotherly affection. The brown patched she-cat's breathing slowly calmed down, and Starlingkit paced out the den entrance as if nothing had ever happened. _Maybe he does love me after all_.

In front of the rock stood four kits, six when Quailkit and Starlingkit joined them. Dartstar purred when they had all gathered, joy and excitement lighting her gaze. Beside the rock, Palestripe sat, giving an encouraging smile to the kittens gathered in front of the Clan. _You'll be fine_ , his amber gaze appeared to communicate to them.

"HazeClan," Dartstar called out, gaze sweeping over her gathered cats, "I have called you here today to witness one of the most important ceremonies of all - the making of new apprentices. I know we all have been waiting for this moment, our hearts growing impatient for the day when this would finally come." She smiled down at the antsy cats below her, something like amusement flickering in her eyes.

"Graykit," She called, and the fluffy gray tabby strode up to the rock, confidence oozing from his every movement. "You have reached the age of six moons," She continued when he was standing a fox-length away from her. "And it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day onwards until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw." She scanned the crowd of cats, smiling softly when her gaze landed upon a particular one.

"Your mentor will be Blossombranch. I hope she will pass down all she knows onto you." Silverkit's eyes widened as Dartstar continued. Huh. That was actually… a really good choice for Graypaw. Blossombranch was known to be really relaxed like her brother Palestripe, but she could also be very stern and strict, especially if someone was acting up. She would balance well with Graypaw, allowing his leadership qualities to flourish, while still being able to check him if he went too far. The two touched noses, and Graypaw sat back down.

Silverkit zoned out for the next two ceremonies. Quailpaw had seemed nervous but nothing bad happened to her. She was apprenticed to Beepelt, whose calm demeanor would certainly benefit the timid she-cat. Waterkit was after her, and was apprenticed to Fallowpad, Ashenkit's father. Not much to say on that one, Fallowpad was very quiet like Ashenkit so they would most likely have no conflict.

"Starlingkit!" Dartstar called, and the jet-black tom shifted from his spot beside her, leaving only Silverkit and Ashenkit in the kit's section. Silverkit's fur bristled along her spine nervously, eying Ashfeather. Everyone knew that Medicine Cat apprentices were the last ones apprenticed, and she did not want to spend the rest of her life as a medicine cat.

"You have reached the age of six moons," Continued Dartstar, oblivious to Silverkit's plight, "And it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Starlingpaw." The newly-named Starlingpaw beamed, a genuine grin overtaking his features, eyes sparkling with delight. "Your mentor will be… Morningbird."

The mottled golden tabby dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I hope that Morningbird will pass down all that he knows to you." She directed her next words at the warrior, "Morningbird, you have received excellent training from Ebonystripe, and you have shown yourself to be fair and quick on your paws. You will be the mentor of Starlingpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Morningbird nodded, and touched noses with Starlingpaw. The black apprentice sat down next to the other three, and Silverkit felt a sickening, unsure feeling bubble up in her chest. _Pleasecallmenext. Pleasecallmenext._

"Silverkit!" Dartstar called, and the bubble popped, a burst of relief washing over her. The silver tabby glanced back at Ashenkit, who seemed happy for her, flicking her tail at Silverkit in a half-amused, half-friendly manner. Silverkit took a deep breath and approached her leader, head held high and stance impeccable.

"You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Silverkit expected Dartstar to be bored by this point, but there was still a glimmer of excitement in her energetic gray gaze. "From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw." _Silverpaw_ , she repeated in her mind, and then whispered it to the breeze, liking the way it played on her tongue. The newly-named Silverpaw met Dartstar's gaze, asking her a silent question. _Who will my mentor be?_

"Your mentor will be Streamflight." Streamflight? Silverpaw purred, satisfied with her choice. She liked the agreeable, pretty she-cat. "Streamflight," Dartstar continued, addressing Silverpaw's new mentor, "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shiverfeet -," Starlingpaw stifled a giggle at the name, and Silverpaw shot him a glare. "-And have shown yourself to be intelligent and persuasive. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Silverpaw paced forwards, and touched her nose to Streamflight's. It felt like electricity coursing through her veins, and the importance of the situation weighed heavy on Silverpaw's mind. _I just became an apprentice._

Silverpaw forced herself to retreat to the other apprentices and sat down. Starlingpaw snickered as soon as she did, "You looked like you just got struck by lightning!" He crowed, and Silverpaw had to resist the urge to smack him.

"-And I expect you to pass on all you know to Ashenpaw." Dartstar finished, Ashenpaw and Ashfeather touching noses.

"Nice going mose-brain!" Silverpaw snapped, shoving Starlingpaw, "You made me miss her ceremony!" Starlingpaw ducked a swipe she sent his way.

"Does it matter?" He snarked, "We get to start travelling now!"

Updated Allegiances:

Leader:

Dartstar - A soft-furred russet spotted she-cat with shining gray eyes.

Deputy:

Palestripe - A soft-furred, lithe, sandy-brown tabby tom with wild amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Ashfeather - A sleek-furred, thin gray tom with yellow-orange eyes.

 _Apprentice, Ashenpaw_

Warriors:

Blossombranch - A light brown spotted she-cat with wild yellow eyes.

 _Apprentice, Graypaw_

Violetsun - a lithe silver tabby tom with soft blue eyes.

Archtip - A fluffy black-patched tom with chilling green eyes.

Morningbird - A thin-furred mottled golden tom with dazzling brown eyes.

 _Apprentice, Starlingpaw_

Breezefall - A gray mottled she-cat with sparkling hazel eyes.

Streamflight - A thin-furred gray she-cat with piercing yellow eyes.

 _Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Lightchest - A gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes.

Fallowpad - A fluffy gray tom with piercing amber eyes.

 _Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Aspenwing - A soft-furred brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Beepelt - A wiry cream she-cat with pretty green eyes.

 _Apprentice, Quailpaw_

Berrywhisker - A mottled tan tom with handsome golden eyes.

Apprentices:

Ashenpaw - A fluffy gray she-cat with sparkling amber eyes.

Quailpaw - A fluffy, patched brown she-cat with green eyes

Starlingpaw - A soft-furred sleek black tom with chilling blue eyes.

Silverpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Graypaw - A fluffy gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Waterpaw - Silver tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Queens:

None


End file.
